Happy Pocky Day!
by khooxp
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Tala were selected to go on a program to advertise pocky sticks. Needless to say, too many fan girl moments to count, too many pairings to ship. Short story, R&R please! Happy 11/11! Rated T for Kai-grumpiness in general.


"Happy Pocky day!" the beybladers on screen cheered. For this advertisement, they would be offered free lodging for their world tour. Beybladers were picked based on the top 5 in popularity polls, and it was without a doubt that the whole of the Bladebreakers were present, along with Tala, the leader of Blitzkrieg boys. Max and Ray were waving together at a camera at the side which zoomed in on them, and Tyson grinned at the main camera.

"Hey Kai, you're not doing it," Tyson nudged Kai on screen, making Kai scowl and glare at him. No way he was going to do something so stupid just for free things. He had his pride. And money.

"Hey look, Tala did it too. Aren't you both Russians?" Tyson continued to tease loudly.

Kai crossed his arms and looked incredulously at Tyson because that logic made absolutely no sense.

"Kai's a mixed blood," Tala cut in with ease, slinging his arm around Kai's shoulder with familiarity.

Seeing this, the producer of the short interview took the opportunity. "Kai and Tala seem to be rather close. Do you guys have some sort of history together?"

Kai snorted, looking at Tala then looking away, obviously not caring about the question. Tala smirked at Kai's nonchalance and decided to reply the flustered woman who was trying her best. "Yes, we grew up together in the same training facility." And he gave a look which signaled that was all she was getting out of it.

"Okay... Um so now we'll have pocky time! I'm sure all the girls are very excited!" The producer moved on easily, and Tala smiled to show he was satisfied with the results. "One of the most declared couple they want to watch is... Tyson and Kai!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Tyson was very shocked however. "Me and KAI?! Not that I mind Kai, but hell no, I think he'll kill me before I even try!" Tyson backed away from Kai quickly, switching places with confused Ray to hug his best friend Max for safety. Max laughed and patted Tyson's back.

"So who here has not heard of the pocky game?" The producer asked quickly. Everyone raised their hand except for Tyson. "Okay, here's how the pocky game will go. Two of you will eat a pocky stick together, and the winner will be the pair that eats the most pocky, which is to say the pocky with the shortest length left. The winners will walk away with a ten thousand dollar card each which can be used for beyblade upgrades!"

"Woahhhh!" The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) were instantly hooked and interested. Kenny, off the screen, was also fawning over the possibilities of all the blade parts he could use and integrate into the beyblades.

"So, let's have Kai and Tyson come to the front please!" The producer requested. Tyson sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and Kai continued to cross his arms, looking unhappy about the situation. Tyson picked up the piece of pocky from the tray and stood in front of Kai, closer than he had ever been. Hmm... Kai's eyes are really exotic... The audience held their breath, and the studio was quieter than it had ever been.

"Hell no," Kai scrunched up his face and leaned away, looking like a cat introduced to water. "Did you even brush your teeth, Tyson?" The tension was instantly broken, and giggle erupted. Kai's response was definitely expected. No one thought he would do it, but it was interesting to watch their love-hate interactions.

"What! That's rude!" Tyson complained.

"Get your dirty mouth away from me, you stink of chicken burger," Kai grunted, pushing Tyson's face away.

"That WAS what I had for lunch," Tyson gasped, visibly impressed. He clapped, causing everyone in the audience to laugh and clap as well. "It's okay, Max will want me!" Tyson mock pouted, going to his blushing friend. He had never played this game before after all, and doing it in front of everyone was intimidating.

"That is one of our most requested pairing as well!" The producer cheered.

"Let's win the prize, Maxie," Tyson grinned.

"I'll... I'll do my best!" Max agreed, and it was at once adorably awkward once they both started eating the stick. Somehow they started to hold hands to get closer while eating the stick of chocolate. Ray immediately went over to get a closer look, curious. Tala looked over with an infuriating smirk, obviously enjoying the spectacle and embarrassment. Tyson ate his end relatively quickly, while Max took tiny, small nibbles. He broke it off with quite a long length left, of around 5cm.

"S-Sorry Tyson!" Max squeaked immediately, face flaming red. Coos erupted from the audience from how cute Max was.

"It's okay buddy," Tyson laughed, patting Max on the back.

"The next requested pairing is Ray and Tyson!"

"Wow I'm popular today. I'm indeed the world champion," Tyson said smugly.

"If only you were as popular with the girls," Ray shook his head, giving a dismayed sigh. His sarcasm got laughter, from even Kai who chuckled.

"Maybe I would be after this airs," Tyson waggled his eyebrows, and Ray licked his lips unconsciously to the chocolate treat in front of him. The action had girls squealing instantly. Tyson put a hand on Ray's shoulder, and Ray put his hand on Tyson's waist. With more practice, Tyson managed to get it down to 3cm.

"Okay, 3cm! Next is Kai and Tala!"

The loudest cheers ever erupted. Kai grumbled, obviously not wanting to do it.

"What Kai, you chicken?" Tala raised his eyebrow provocatively, smirking. He placed a pocky stick in his mouth, waving the biscuit end at Kai.

"I don't like chocolate," Kai screwed up his face in distaste.

"I'm sure all those girls would be upset at the news during Valentine's," Tala chuckled. "Then just hold it, I'll eat it for you."

Tala's bold declaration had the staff and audience fawning instantly. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. Might as well get it over with. He stepped in front of Tala and held the biscuit end in his mouth gingerly, closing his eyes. Tala placed his hand behind Kai's head, and there were screams instantly as Tala moved down the end of the stick. Kai raised a hand to grip Tala's shirt once Tala started to get close, but Tala continued, causing loud squeals when he tilted his head and used his other hand to tilt Kai's as well.

Major screams erupted when they separated, and Kai was actually blushing. "Fuck you, Tala!" he shouted in accented Japanese, his Russian heritage coming true in his embarrassment. Tala held in his hand the tiniest sliver of pocky stick, which the staff eagerly took from him to measure.

"Sorry Kai, you're too handsome," Tala shrugged nonchalantly, smirking at his annoyed friend. "It's not the first time anyway."

The major scandal caused the atmosphere to erupt in excitement.

"It's 0.3cm!" The producer exclaimed, causing shocked awes of squeals. "Now, can anyone else beat this score? Kai, are you able to do more pairings? You are requested to do it with Max and Ray as well!"

Kai face palmed in annoyance, not understanding his popularity. Really though, why? Most of these girls weren't even beyblade fans.

"I don't mind, I'm pretty hungry," Ray admitted, making the audience laugh. "You alright with it, Kai? I'll eat the chocolate."

Kai obviously gave up, because he stopped giving a fight about it.

"Now, time for the two room mates to share a pocky kiss!" The producer gushed, obviously shipping it. Kai just stood there are bit his end of the biscuit, while Ray placed his hand on Kai's shoulder and moved in. He bit off at the 1.5cm mark, blushing. "Oh god, I've never been allowed this close to Kai, he had really long eyelashes," Ray joked, making the audience chuckle.

"Yeah Kai, you're too pretty up close," Tala added teasingly, dodging a half-hearted punch in his direction.

Max fiddled with his hands anxiously, and Kai sighed, motioning for the baby of their team to come closer.

"I won't bite you," Kai declared, making screams again. Kai looked at the audience with confusion, because he really didn't get what they were always screaming about.

"You don't like chocolate right?" Max asked timidly, and Kai tilted his head as they placed the pocky stick because of their height difference. Max was the shortest of the team while Kai was the tallest.

"Hn," Kai grunted. Max started to nibble again, going a little at a time. Because of how long he took, Kai got frustrated and placed his hand behind Max's waist urging him to hurry up. Max tried, but he slowed down again when there was around 5cm left. Kai took the initiative this time, biting down. Max was startled by the sudden movement, and their lips almost touched before he stumbled back, but Kai caught him with ease. Kai steadied him, before handing the 1cm stick to the producer.

"Okay then we have our winner! Our top pairing with 33 percent votes and a 0.3cm stick, give it up to... Tala and Kai!" The producer handed the card to Kai and Tala, and Kai looked entirely disinterested. "How are you feeling right now, and how will you use the card?"

"Thanks for the prize!" Tala spoke into the mic freely, clearly the most media-friendly of all the Russians. "I will use it well. And of course I feel what anyone who kissed Kai Hiwatari would feel." Tala smirked boyishly as Kai glowered at him.

"And you, Kai?" The producer asked.

"If you weren't Tala your neck would have been slashed by my beyblade," Kai threatened, but the threat only sounded like love-talk to the audience. "Kenny, take this card and do what you see fit."

"Really, Kai?!" The entire team gushed at once.

"Woo! Kai for best team captain award!" Tyson cheered, and they started a group hug with Kai in the middle until Kai growled. They all backed up sheepishly.

"Sorry Kai, we got too excited," Ray apologized, as Kai ignored all of them, passing Kenny the card and striding off the set.

"Hey Kai, the closing! Kai!" Tyson hollered, but Kai ignored all of them. "Oh well, I guess it's amazing enough that he even came and stayed so long."

"Okay, 1, 2, 3..."

"Happy Pocky Day!" Everyone cheered.


End file.
